The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay and, more particularly, to an electromagnetic relay suitable for an electric circuit such as a vehicle electric circuit.
As vehicle electric devices and the like have increasingly become sophisticated, electromagnetic relays have been widely used for controlling forward/reverse rotation of the armature of a motor or forward/reverse operation of a plunger of a solenoid. In order to perform the above-described function, at least two electromagnetic relays are used in such an electric device. It is required that each electromagnetic relay has a small size and does not need a large mounting space, and that the number of electromagnetic relay components is small and assembly and adjustment can be easily performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,500 discloses an electromagnetic relay aiming at a miniature construction. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 51-24748 discloses a relay device wherein the moving direction of a movable contact of an electromagnetic relay is parallel to the surface of a base. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 56-134434 discloses a relay device using two magnetic relays.
A conventional relay device using two magnetic relays requires a large number of components, and has a structure in which coils tend to be damaged or disconnected in working on end portions of the coils. In addition, since components must be assembled in three directions, assembly becomes complicated. Moreover, adjustment of a contact force of each contact upon completion of assembly is difficult.